


【unnatural】【金鱼组】真相揭露

by morangu



Category: Unnatural (Japan TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 21:54:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19028692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morangu/pseuds/morangu





	【unnatural】【金鱼组】真相揭露

\---------------

 

中堂系觉得从他今天一早进UDI大门起，所里那些家伙看他的眼神就不太对。

这固然可能是他的错觉，但他本人很清楚地知道原因，这一切的一切，都要怪某个长年穿西装戴墨镜人模狗样实际上一肚子坏水的青年。

当他发现更频繁、语气更凶恶的“混蛋”“狗屎”以及它们衍变的词汇根本不能吓到他们并使他们停下探究的目光，只能使三澄和东海林那两个八卦的女人窃窃私语得更起劲后，即使是他也不得不放弃改变他们，转而改变自己。

把全部精神力都放在手头的工作上，不去管他们就好。

中堂缩了缩脖子。他今天穿了件高领的衣服，领子贴着脖颈的感觉很陌生，他不太习惯。

不过这也是没办法的事情，谁让木林南云昨天......

不穿高领子的挡一挡痕迹怎么行？

现在看来，就算挡住了痕迹，所里那些人还是会好奇啊。怎么回事？真是一帮无聊的人，都这么忙了居然还有空来八卦他。

可别被他们看出点什么来。他还没准备好公开他和木林的关系呢。

 

\------------

快下班了。

久部一进办公室就看见三澄偷偷瞄着远处的中堂，跟东海林咬耳朵说着些什么，两人的表情都十分诡异。总之让他莫名背后一寒。

他怕打扰了她们谈论的事情，于是猫着腰轻手轻脚地靠近她们，听见了点只言片语----

“没错吧？”

“真没想到。”

“啧啧啧，居然还有这个癖好。”

“是谁......”

久部把头凑了过去想听得更清楚一些。

三澄和东海林看见她们边上突然冒出一个人头，吓到魂飞魄散，飚出了高分贝尖叫。

久部耳膜震到发麻，他捂着耳朵，不住地道歉：“すみません，吓到你们了吧。”

与此同时，他好奇心也发作了：“你们在谈论什么吗？”

远处坐在沙发上的中堂系被她们的那声尖叫惊动，朝这里看了一眼，东海林顾不上回答久部的问题，赶紧尴尬而不失礼貌地笑了笑，表示没事。

中堂系像是很无语地收回了目光。

东海林轻轻拍着胸口，小声说：“差点被他发现了。”

久部更加摸不着头脑：“中堂前辈怎么了？” 

三澄把头压得更低了些，声音也很小：“你没发现吗？痕迹！”

“是啊是啊。”东海林附和，“脖子上，还有手腕上，轻微皮下出血。”

久部惊着了，瞪大了眼睛：“难道，前辈被袭击了？”

东海林无奈地叹了口气，重重一下拍在了他背上，说：“你这家伙，好好观察啊！是绳子留下的勒痕！还难得穿了高领子，真是，欲盖弥彰。”说完她发现自己这句话还是很有歧义，于是补充说，“情趣的那种。”

久部彻底受到了惊吓，半天才憋出一句话：“你们......确定？” 

“那是当然！”东海林一竖眉，一口气说，“我和三澄偷偷去查了所长室里面的那本捆绑方法书，就是情趣绑法。没想到中堂医生还有这种爱好，真没想到，果然人不可貌相。这样看来那本书估计也是他的。”

三澄说：“我们刚刚在讨论中堂医生对象是谁。嗯，还没有结果呢。”

东海林又拍了一下久部的背，眼睛里闪着名为八卦的光芒：“二流侦探家，你要不来推理试试？”

腰弯得太久都快麻了，久部六郎站起来活动了下，坐到了边上的办公椅上，他不是很喜欢被东海林这么叫，但也确实对这个事情产生了浓厚的好奇。

他认真思索了，并且很快说出了自己的思维过程：“首先应该是熟人，因为中堂医生人际关系很简单，基本固定在UDI，他认识的人我们基本也认识。而且可以排除我们三个......那就......”

三澄美琴和东海林夕子女士纷纷以为他就要得出结论了，屏住了呼吸竖起耳朵等待他接下来的话。

久部看见两双眼睛盯着自己，心虚地推了推眼镜：“你们干嘛这么看我，我又不知道是谁。万一，万一中堂医生认识我们不知道的人呢。”

两位女士发出了失望的声音。

东海林握拳晃了两下，义正言辞地发声：“果然啊，这种事情还是应该我们女人来推理，二流侦探家，你可以退下了。”

久部嘴角抽搐两下，没去反驳，乖乖回了自己的办公桌工作，说是说快到下班时间，但他们这种7K职业，随时会有突发情况。

这里，由东海林女士主持的推理大会还在继续----

东海林：“话说，最近中堂医生也很反常啊，他竟然不住UDI了。”

三澄：“糀谷小姐那件事已经解决了，他也没必要继续以前的那种人生了吧，回家住很正常啊。”

东海林：“不，美琴你没抓住重点。他这种人啊，本质就是个工作狂魔，如果家里没人在等他的话，他是不会天天回家的。”

三澄：“是......这样的吗？你懂得好多啊东海林~这些是你从异性联谊会上知道的？”

东海林条件反射地纠正：“是异性交流会！才不是联谊！......哎呀，不要提这个了，我早就不去了。”她嘟了嘟嘴，很不开心，“勾起我的伤心事。”

三澄美琴把话头扳回原轨道上：“但还是不知道是谁啊。” 

东海林抵着下巴，左顾右看，鬼祟地说：“我觉得，对方是男性。别问为什么，女人的第六感一向很准的。”

三澄歪了歪头，看向门外说：“我好像猜到那个人是谁了。”

“谁？”

“木林先生。”

“欸？欸-----？！！！”东海林顺着三澄的目光看过去，一下子就看见了门外的......木林南云。

“しんじつはいつもひとつ！（真相只有一个）”东海林突然柯南附体，拔高了两个音。

眼看着木林就要推门进来，而坐在沙发上的中堂也有起身的趋势，三澄一把捂住了东海林的嘴，两人一起扭过头去。

不过她们还是借着头发的掩护，偷偷摸摸透过间隙去看。

中堂系很自然地和木林一起走了出去，大概是下班回家。

木林礼貌微笑着和她们道别，她们如惊弓之鸟，凑在一起的脑袋迅速分开，勉强微笑着回复。

几乎他们刚踏出门，东海林和三澄就把头挪回原来的位置，不再压抑声音。

“是真的吧？！”

“恐怕是的。”

“木林先生一看就是很会照顾人的类型啊！”

“不错啊，很适合。”

“你们结论不会太草率了吧？”久部不知何时也凑了过来。

附在东海林身上的柯南还没走，她给出了合情合理的分析：“你们想啊，红色的金鱼不会再出现，他们也不会有‘课外活动’要做了。现在的情况下他们还一起走，说明了什么，你们想！是吧？”

三澄用力点了点头：“真相大白了！”

 

\---------

中堂的公寓里。

 

中堂系和木林南云缠滚在一起，汗津津的肉体在调暗的暖色灯光下显得鲜活而有生机，木林的吻七零八落，印子色泽深浅也不一，有的是鲜艳的红色，浅一点的是肉粉色，最深的微微泛着青。

像在纸上作画似的。

中堂身上还留有先前的痕迹没消，糜艳的绳痕还历历在目，一道一道，情色非常。

这些都如数映入木林的眼底。

他自认为绝不是个纵欲狂魔，平时两人工作也都很忙，不会天天都搞，搞起来也不会昏天黑地。

只是，这样的行为，很愉悦呢。

他是挺喜欢尝试点无伤大雅的小情趣的，比如昨天夜里，再比如上次这样那样的，毕竟每次都能见到中堂系生涩又害羞别扭的反应。

就是容易不小心做过头，那之后可得花费上一番大力气安抚他的情绪。

今天看UDI里三澄医生她们的样子，不会是知道了吧？真叫人困扰啊。木林南云眯起了眼睛，视线死死锁着身下张口喘息着的人，中堂的唇还水润着，这个角度能看见舌尖扫过牙齿。

他俯身吻住了中堂。

 

所有的事情都暂时放一放，推给之后的他们解决，现在的他们还是专心享受这一刻的欢愉吧。

 

end.


End file.
